300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.11.14
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! Opening Theme - Wonder Stella (by Fhána). ---- *Replaced Magician Girl with Lina Inverse, also replaced the default skin of Magician Girl with the skin from Skin Card - Lina Inverse. *Removed the skin from Skin Card - Lina Inverse and the Skin Card - Lina Inverse itself from the game, the compensation will be given to all players who owned this skin within 30 working days in a form of Skin Exchange Ticket that can be used to exchange the corresponding quality of any skin (Excellent Skin) in the Item Mall. *Removed the skin from Skin Card - Black Magician Girl and the Skin Card - Black Magician Girl itself from the game, the compensation will be given to all players who owned this skin within 30 working days in a form of Skin Exchange Ticket that can be used to exchange the corresponding quality of any skin (Epic Skin) in the Item Mall. *The flight speed of the bullet of basic attacks and Lost Light Q increased from 1200 to 1500. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.390 seconds to 0.198 seconds *''Black Magician: ''Lina Inverse is very capable in Black Magic. Each time Lina deals damage to an enemy, she applies a mark of Black Magic on the target that lasts for 1.5 seconds. When the target with a magical mark is hit with a skill of Lina, her Movement Speed is increased by 10% for 1.5 seconds. *''Flare Arrow Q: ''Lina launches the arrow of fire at the target enemy, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP + of Lina's maximum Mana magic damage to the target. If Lina uses this skill to kill the target, 100% of this skill's Mana cost is refunded. The damage dealt by this skill against enemies with the mark of Black Magic is increased by 30%. *''Light Strike Array W: ''Lina summons a column of blazing fire that instantly envelopes the target area, dealing 75/120/165/210/255 + AP + of Lina's maximum Mana magic damage to all enemies hit within 250 radius of the target area and immobilizing them for 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds. When this skill hits enemies with the mark of Black Magic, the immobilize effect that will be applied to them is replaced with the stun effect (same duration) instead. *''Dragon Slave E: ''Lina launches a blast of fire in the specified direction, dealing 70/105/140/175/210 + AP + of Lina's maximum Mana magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Magic Resist by 14/18/22/26/30 for 2.5 seconds. The cast range is increased from 550 range to 600 range. *''Ragna Blade R: ''Lina gathers the black energy to condenses on her hands in a form of the energy sword before launching it toward the targeted enemy unit, dealing 300/400/500 + AP + of Lina's maximum Mana magic damage to the target. If this skill kills the target, half of the skill damage will be spread to hit on all enemies within 210 radius around the target. *''Magic Kaito: ''Each magical White Pigeons that detaches itself from enemies always steal 1 gold from the target. For each pigeon that returns to Kaito, the stolen gold is delivered to him, the cooldown on all of his skills is reduced by 1 second, and his Attack Speed is increased by 15% for 6 seconds, the buff can be stacked up to 4 times (60%). *''Magic Prop Q: ''Kaito throws fake diamonds and roses in a form of a single magic prop in the specified direction to shake the enemy's pursuit, the thrown prop inflicts 40/60/80/100/120 + AD + AP physical damage that is considered to be a basic attack (applies on-hit effects) to the first enemy hit. When the prop successfully hits an enemy, the prop will be transformed into a magical White Pigeon that flies back to Kaito. The Mana cost is 30 and the Cooldown is 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds. *''Hat Trick W: ''Kaito releases 3 magical White Pigeons that fly forward in the specified direction. Each pigeon inflicts 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit, reduces their Movement Speed by 25% for 2 seconds, and attaches itself to the target hit for 4 seconds. The subsequent hits of the pigeons of the same cast on the same target deal 75% less damage. When the basic attacks or skills of Kaito hit an enemy with at least one attached pigeon, all pigeons on the target will detach themselves and fly back to Kaito. The Mana cost is 65 and the Cooldown is 12 seconds. *''Fake Substitute E: ''Kaito leaves the indestructible dummy of himself that lasts for a few seconds at his current position and teleports himself to the target location at the same time. If there is at least 1 nearby enemy or allied unit upon arriving at the target location, Kaito will trigger a conditional effect of this skill based on the side of the nearby unit. If there is at least one enemy unit nearby, Kaito throws an invitation card to them, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to the target. If there is no enemy unit nearby and there is at least one allied unit nearby, Kaito disguises himself as the target for 3 seconds, performing a basic attack or using any active ability will break the disguise. When the dummy is attacked by an enemy, it will taunt the attacker for 0.75 seconds (the dummy can't taunt the target that is currently taunted by it). When the dummy disappears, it will cause an explosion that deals 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies. *''Kaitou Hang Glider R: ''Kaito prepares his entry on the scene by expanding his hang glider and mounts on it within 1 second before launching the hang glider in the target direction, the hang glider flies through above all obstacles and inflicts 250/400/550 + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to each enemy unit it passes through while knocking them away for a short distance. While the hang glider is flying, Kaito can activate this skill again to unmount the hang glider at its current location in advance and the hang glider will continue to fly forward in the current direction. The Mana cost is 150 and the Cooldown is 150/120/90 seconds. ---- *Added the trial version that lasts for 3 days with the following states and effects: **'Mana: '+1000 (+1117) **'Ability Power: '+45 (+50) **'Mana Regeneration/5 seconds: '+25 (+27) **''UNIQUE Passive: ''For every 250 maximum Mana you currently have, grants 1% bonus Ability Power to your hero. Bonus caps at 30% bonus Ability Power. *Added the trial version that lasts for 3 days with the following states and effects: **'Mana: '+1000 (+1028) **'Attack Damage: '+40 (+41) **'Mana Regeneration/5 seconds: '+15 (+15) **''UNIQUE Passive: ''For every 150 maximum Mana you currently have, grants 1% bonus Attack Damage to your hero. Bonus caps at 30% bonus Attack Damage. *Adjusted the 10% Movement Speed on the stats of the item to UNIQUE Passive (no longer stackable). ---- *Hero Card - Saitama is available for 6000 Gold on Item Mall after the update. *Hero Card - Lacia is available for 6000 Gold on Item Mall after the update. *Hero Card - Alice Margatroid is available for 500 VIP Points on Item Mall after the update. Skins *Suigintou's Skin Card - Bara no Chakai Suigintou (蔷薇の茶会) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 15th November 2019. *Kurosaki Ichigo's Skin Card - Fafnir Ichigo (法夫纳) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 15th November 2019. Gift Package *7th Anniversary Returning Heroes Package available in Item Mall between 15th November 2019 to 26th November 2019, each player can buy this package only once. *7th Anniversary Blessing Bag Package available in Item Mall between 15th November 2019 to 30th November 2019, each player can buy this package only once. *National Day Package available in Item Mall between 15th November 2019 to 21st November 2019. *Halloween Candy Package available in Item Mall between 14th November 2019 to 28th November 2019. ---- Game Optimization Events *Little Fairy Digging Treasure Activity (2019.11.14) **'Event Time: '''14th November 2019 - 11th December 2019 **'Reward Exchange Time: 15th November 2019 - 15th December 2019 *Anniversary Group Purchase (2019.11.14) **'''Event Time: '''14th November 2019 - 20th November 2019 Synthesizing System *Added new items to the list as follows: **Skin Card - Anubis Keima (皮肤 阿努比斯（桂木桂马）') <= 7th Anniversary Exchange Ticket x 1 **Skin Card - Unicorn Kyouko ('皮肤 皮肤 尤尼（佐仓杏子）') <= 7th Anniversary Exchange Ticket x 1 **Skin Card - Krul Tepes <= Huaji Coin x 140 **Skin Card - Love Is ♂ Boundless (Chousen) <= Huaji Coin x 140 **Skin Card - Sakurajima Mai <= Huaji Coin x 140 *Added new items during the '''Reward Exchange Time' for Little Fairy Digging Treasure Activity (2019.11.14) as follows: **Gyuki (Level 1 - Gyuki) <= Ice Cream (Little Fairy) x 20 **Feed (can be exchanged up to 85 feeds) <= Ice Cream (Little Fairy) x 1 **100 Gold Package <= Ice Cream (Little Fairy) x 1 Sound Related *Replaced most sound files (file sizes around 1 GB) Optimization Related *Optimized the deduction mechanism of the Reporting System. ---- ----